With the advancements in the telecommunication industry, numerous mobile devices, operating systems and mobile applications have emerged. Organizations providing mobile applications have to ensure that mobile applications provided by them function in a desired manner on various mobile devices. For this reason, the mobile applications are tested on various mobile devices operating on different platforms prior to commercialization.
Conventionally, various organizations procure a large number of different mobile devices for the purpose of testing mobile applications. However, procuring such a large number of mobile devices for the purpose of testing mobile applications is an expensive proposition. Further, regular introduction of new models and maintenance of existing mobile devices results in cost escalations. In addition, procurement of mobile devices often gets delayed during shipment which leads to project delays.
Another way for testing mobile applications is by using third party device simulators and cloud device infrastructure. However, existing testing tools available with the organizations undertaking testing projects cannot be used for testing mobile applications as only specific testing tools are compatible with the third party device simulators and the cloud device infrastructure. The testers at the organizations are therefore restricted to using the testing tools provided by the device simulators and cloud device infrastructure. Therefore, the testers have to acquire additional skill set for using the testing tools compatible with the third party device simulators and cloud device infrastructure. This leads to cost escalations and project delays.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system and method for hosting mobile devices on one or more servers in a cloud environment. Further, there is a need for a system and method to facilitate use of existing testing tools on the hosted mobile devices for testing mobile applications. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method for testing mobile applications which is cost efficient.